


One Wish

by Heavensway



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavensway/pseuds/Heavensway
Summary: One meeting changes everything





	One Wish

If you had one wish, what would you wish for?

I was asked that question some time ago. Well, looking back at it now, it has only been a year. And even though it has only been such a short time ago, I answered it like a little kid. 

Money, I said. Or maybe a big house with a few dogs. Living forever, or would it be more fun to go back in time? I don’t remember my final decision. But I do remember what happened the day after. 

The day the sun hid behind those dark clouds and refused to shine. And even so, it did shine brighter than today. It started with a headache in the morning to being too late for work and then an encounter with a stranger. Bumping into me, and then even accusing me that it was my fault. Of course I was angry. Hell, I was pissed! So we started arguing like two little kids about whose fault it was. And suddenly it started raining. Startled by the sudden wetness he took my hand and ran to a nearby café. Looking at each other we started laughing. Well, I guess it was kind of hilarious. Two strangers fighting on the street about who shoved whom. So we decided to sit down at a table and wait until the rain stopped. 

I discovered a lot that day. Like, that he loved dogs. He hated the rain and he drinks his coffee black with two sugars. He’s only here because his grandmother died, and he wanted to clean her place and sell it. Not long and he would leave. 

We decided to meet after that day. And slowly we got to know each other better and better. He told me that he had a little brother, ten years younger than him. He loved those romantic films but hated watching them at the cinema. He can’t cook and somehow always manages to lose everything. We got along quite well. 

One month later we should have met at the very same café, because he wanted to tell me something. It was already dark so I ran into a few guys, that weren’t so nice. And to be clear - I can defend myself. Quite well, if I might say so. But before I could do anything he appeared and stood before me. That was the day he got a black eye for me.  
Now I have to stay here, he said. I can’t leave you alone in such a dangerous place now, can I?

I still remember his smile as he told me that. In that moment I found out how beautiful his smile was.. I found out that his hair, which never seems to stay where it belongs, changed their color when the sun shone on it. On that day, I found out how much faster my heart started beating when he looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his.  
But I didn’t say anything. Just a crush, right? 

After a few days he asked me to come to his home, to help him with something. I can’t remember what it was but his soft lips that finally kissed mine, carefully, as not to break me. 

And we were happy. A little too happy, I guess. Life never gives you something you love without taking it from you. And so it happened. Exactly one year after we first met, the war began. He didn’t have a choice. 

I’ll be back soon. 

That were his last words to me. 

Only one month later there was another stranger on my doorstep, hat in his hand, uniform stiff and tidy with a sad look on his face. 

On that day, he left me.

If you had one wish, what would you wish for?

That was the question I was asked one year ago. I wasn’t sure what I wanted. How should I have known? But if someone decided to ask me this very same question, I could tell them without hesitation. 

The only thing I want in this world, the only one I really loved. I would wish for

_him_


End file.
